Kingdom Hearts: Reloaded/Awakening
The Awakening Houka now found himself sinking through the darkness that had surrounded him. Houka continued to sink for what felt like forever and eventually discovered that he wasn't sinking through nothingness but he was sinking through water, Houka had somehow been thrown into what appeared to be the depths of the ocean. I'm falling through the ocean but I can still breath. Houka thought as he sunk. Eventually Houka ceased to fall through the waters of the ocean and by what appeared to be magic, landed on feet at the bottom of the ocean. Appearing under the feet of Houka after a swarm of white doves flew by was a stain glass portrait. Houka's eyes widened in shock at the sight of the picture, it was of him, fast asleep. "Welcome." Went a mysterious voice, Houka glanced around him, there wasn't anybody else in sight. "Whose there!" Houka immediately shouted. "Do not worry, you are in safe hands." The voice spoke again to Houka, the jaws of the young flame-haired boy dropped, he still didn't see how any of this was possible. "It is clear, you have a destiny at hand but of course you must define your character." The voice stated. Appearing in front of Houka in a flash of light, sitting at the top of stone pillars, where three objects: a shield, a sword, and a rod. "Choose." The voice then commanded Houka, the young boy gulped, he had no clue what was going on but he knew he had to pick something. Instinctively, Houka approached the sword and grasped it, seeing it as the only real weapon out of the three presented thus the only sensible choice. "The power of the warrior, invincible courage, a sword of terrible destruction, is this the power you seek?" The voice asked Houka. "Yes." Houka replied, the sword then vanished in the hands of the boy. "You have selected your power, not in exchange for this you must sacrifice something in return." The voice told Houka. The young boy huffed and then approached the rod, grabbing it firmly. "The power of the mystic, a staff of wonder and ruin, is this the power you wish to relinquish?" The voice asked Houka who then nodded his head in response. The ground below Houka then caved in and Houka found himself falling to another platform below. The stain glass portrait on this platform had a different picture, this time the picture was of him him and Heira hanging out. This is the weirdest experience of my life. Houka thought scratching his chin. Suddenly around then, several pools of darkness approached and arising from these pools of darkness were small, humanoid, dark creatures with two dark antennae and yellow eyes. It's the creatures again. Houka thought in fear, he formed a ball of fire in his hand and then released it at the dark creatures. "Your power won't have any effect here, use the weapon presented to you." The mysterious voice informed Houka, the teen looked to see that materializing in the palm of his hand was a key-shaped blade with a red hilt. "What is this?" Houka questioned. "Use it! Quick!" The mysterous voice commanded Houka who without asking any questions swung the blade at the dark creatures, eventually destroying each one that came before him. "Excellent, you seem to be no stranger to combat." The mysterious voice praised Houka, who smirked, striking a proud pose with his new weapon. "Y'know I try the best I can." Houka replied. "You still have a long road ahead of you." The mysterious voice spoke out and once again the platform under Houka collapsed and Houka found himself falling once more. Houka landed right on his feet on a third platform and found more of the same dark humanoid creatures to fight, Houka promptly defeated them and magically in front of him appeared a door. "Walk young one, this here is the door to your adventure." Houka sighed, the mysterious voice was starting to become rather corny and Houka adventured through the door that had appeared before him. Houka walked out the other side of the door and gasped, standing before him was one of the largest creatures he had ever seen before in his life. "This right here is your enemy, fight it." The mysterious voice ordered Houka who gulped, the monster was huge and he wasn't sure if he could handle the challenge presented to him. Nonetheless, Houka had no choice and he charged towards the monster swining his blade. The monster got hte jump on Houka, pouncing on him and holding him down on the ground with his huge claws. Houka used his right hand to release a small ball of fire to burn the hand of the monster, causing it to lepa up off the young boy. "That was close." Houka said, rising up off the ground. The young flame-haired boy pointed his red key-shaped blade at the 'monster' attempting to taunt the creature. "Alright then let's go!" Houka exclaimed right before he unexpectedly released a fire ball from the blade. This thing channels fire too I guess. Houka thought as the ball of fire hit the creature head on. The fire attack irritated the monster and caused it to go into an uproar, quickly Houka dashed to the monster and began to swipe it with the key-shaped blade over and over. The monster roared in annoyance once more and then slammed it's claws into Houka, knocking the boy off his feet. "Dang." Houka groaned, struggling to get back to his feet. His blade had been knocked clean out of his hands because of the impact and now lay close to a hundred feet away from his new position, even worse, the monster was closing in on him. "Fire!" Houka screehed releasing two blast of fire from both of his palms, the fire blast collided with the monster stopping it in it's tracks. I got to retrieve that sword! Houka thought to himself as he began to sprint towards his blade that lay on the ground. The creature regained it's focus before Houka could successfully recapture his weapon and made efforts to attack once more. This however, the creature didn't attack at a close range, instead the monster unleashed a blast of dark energy from it's mouth. "Fire!" Houka yelled, releasing a stream of fire from his mouth. The blast of fire met the blast of dark energy and it was clear which attack was stronger, the dark energy passing through the fire like it was nothing. Houka was hit directly by the dark blast and fell straight to his back. The monster took advantage of Houka's shortcoming and leaped at the boy once more, it's jaws open ready to consume him. It can't end this way. Houka thought, suddenly something rather astonishing occured, Houka's blade reappeared in his hands once more. Feeling empowered again, Houka leaped to his feet and put the Keyblade inbetweent he teeth of the creature, causing it's teeth to shatter, Houka retrieved his blade and began to unleash a storm of slashes on the monster which eventuall resulted in it's destruction. The monster vanished in a cloud of darkness, Houka had won his first battle. "Contragulations, you've awoken." The mysterious voice said, right before a flash of light blinded Houka. Traverse Town "Ugh!" Houka exclaimed, his eyes shooting open. He took a quick glance around his surroundings, he was no longer in Ai Town, his home, but he now found himself in a different that he had not seen before. Houka now found himself in a calm Victorian-age town. "Where am I?" Houka questioned himself, stammering to his feet. A minute ago he was in a separate dimension defending himself from a monster and now he found himself in a rather bizzare town. All around whereever Houka looked, he was able to identify rather strange characters roaming people. People all dressed as if they were from different places and things that talked that...shouldn't even be talking. ''Where am I? A freak show? ''Houka thought as he began to roam through the town. As Houka walked through the first part of town, which he realized was rather quiet, he came across a big large door with the number two printed on it. "Where does this go?" Houka asked himself. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you, that place is filled with Heartless." a passing-by man said to Houka. Houka rose an eyebrow, he wasn't quite sure what a Heartless was, but for some strange reason he had the urge to find out. Houka pushed the doors open and wondered through them, discovering a whole separate part of the town. This new section of the town, like a whole other district, had an area full of houses including a large and noticeable mansion. Another thing Houka took the time to notice, was that there was a swarm of dark creatures, similar to the ones that had attacked Ai Town. "Oh snap!" Houka spat, he didn't know what to do, he couldn't defeat this large amount of enemies. Upon seeing Houka, the dark creatures began to advance towards him, more even materialized in front of him from dark portals. ''This is bad. ''Houka thought as he began to fight the creatures with his elemental fire powers. However it was clear, the swarm of creatures had hte upperhand and eventually Houka was taken down. "Man...don't tell me it's gonna all end here." Houka huffed, tired out. Suddenly materializing in his hand was the same key-shaped blade from before. "Oh yeah, back in business!" Houka exclaimed with a sudden change of mood, Houka swung his blade and knocked back many of the creatures but soon realized he was vastly out numbered. Houka began to fall back, exhausted from the constant fighting and when it seemed that things were finally about to end, someone arrived to Houka's rescue. This someone was a silver-haired man in a kimono wielding a samurai sword, this man with his tremendous swordsman skills cleared many of the Heartless within a few minutes single handedly. "Quick we've got to get out of here!" The man yelled, grabbing Houka and taking off. The man continued to run and eventually he found himself at a house. "We'll be safe in here." The man said, kicking the door into the house, the man then shut and locked and the door. "Wh-who are you?" Houka asked the man, all out of breath. "I'm Kira." The man said introducing himself as he peered out the windows of the house. Outside of the house that the man hid himself in were tons and tons of dark creatures, all wreaking havoc. "Kid shouldn't you know not to wonder into the Second District of town? It's filled with Heartless!" The man, Kira, went on. "I'm not really from here." Houka muttered, as he sat on the floor of the house he looked at the key-shaped blade. ''What on Earth is this thing? ''Houka thought looking at the blade once more. "You have a Keyblade?" Kira asked Houka. "A what?" Houka replied. "A Keyblade." "What's a Keyblade?" Kira smacked his face when Houka asked what a Keyblade was. "You wield a weapon yet you nothing about it. That blade you wield is a Keyblade and is a powerful weapon that can be used to be the defeat those creatures outside, the Heartless." Kira explained, pointing towards the creatures outside. "That weapon gives you tremendous child, let me explain to you what your destiny is now." Houka blinked, he had the feeling that ever since he obtained his 'Keyblade' he would be doing something important. Kira stood up and continued to watch the Heartless as they went on their frenzy. "Those Heartless have increased dramatically in amount in this past year, the last Keyblade wielder has vanished and somehow the Heartless have begun a rebirth. You boy, you wield a Keyblade so you know what you must due." Houka's jaws dropped. "You want me to stop all of this?" Houka questioned. "I'm not telling you I'm advising you to. All I know is that that blade has the power to save our skins and your it's wielder, you do what's in your heart." Kira declared, folding his arms. Houka smiled, if he was the only hope for survival then he knew what he had to do. "In that case I'm setting off." Houka declared standing up. "Good, I think I have something that will help you on your travels." Kira told Houka. Kira walked over to the light switch within the house and flipped it, opening up on the floor was a secret door which lead to a basement. Kira opened the door to the basement and motioned for Houka to follow him, in the basement was a large vessel resembling a space ship. "Wow." Houka gasped. "This is a Gummi Ship, use it to travel throughout the worlds." Kira instructed Houka. "Um okay." Houka replied, hopping into the Gummi Ship. "By the way I never caught your name Keyblade wielder." Kira said to Houka right before the boy began his take off. "I'm Houka!" Houka shouted, introducing himself, the boy pressed a button and the ship took off, destroying the house it was in. "Ayah!" Houka shouted in fear, apparently he had accidently triggered the Gummi Ship. The spaceship now flew off into the sunset, leaving Kira and Traverse Town behind. Category:Steven-Kun